Back To Hogwarts
by natashax
Summary: Penelope is returning to Hogwarts after 3 years for her sixth year. Will Penelope go back to her old ways or become the bad girl?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story on fanfiction, so if it doesn't interest you blame it on my lack of experience! But if you did like (yh right) please review!!

Penelope woke up in the morning with a clear mind without any worries but that soon ended when she suddenly remembered that today was THE day. Today Penelope was returning to Hogwarts after 3 years. Penelope had spent only 2 years at Hogwarts but then had to leave as one of her sisters, Prue, had died. How could she face her old friend's, old enemies and even her old teachers? All those questions and whispers, she just couldn't deal with it. But she had no choice. Since Prue's death, she was forced to come home, San Francisco. Penelope had changed a lot. Penelope had been getting in trouble a lot at her new high school and partying late every night. Before the tragic death she had been so much more obedient, very shy and had been very well mannered. Her sisters had suspected that this was Penelope acting out which is the reason why she is being sent back to Hogwarts.

Penelope couldn't believe that once again she was about to go on the Hogwarts Express, after so long.

"**You guys seriously didn't need to come with me to the train station", Penelope said annoyingly. **

"**We're your sisters Penelope, we'll do anything for you", Piper said lovingly. **

"**Always remember that you're only an orb away if you have any troubles. We spoke to Dumbledore about it and he said it was fine that you use your powers on school grounds", said Phoebe. **

"**Well he couldn't have stopped me even if he had said no", Penelope said angrily. **

"**The train is about to depart, I should be going." **

"**All right now remember be safe, and don't show off your charmed powers, oh I almost forgot please don't go looking for trouble like you usually do with your friends", Piper said seriously. "We get enough of it at home with demons and your troubles at school!"**

"**All right Piper I think she gets the point!" said Phoebe.**

"**Have fun Penny, we love you!" Phoebe and Piper both loudly said. **

That was such a long goodbye, Penelope thought. God they've gotten soo over protective since Prue died. I wish they could just leave me alone. I'm happy of getting away from them but back to Hogwarts? If they think I'm going to be the same old Penelope that has no fun, they are dead wrong. No way was I going to change my ways, and I'm going to let everyone know of it. Now which compartment should I stay in? Well I guess I should go find Lizzy and Diana. Wait no I can't be bothered for them. I'll go find Hermione.

As Penelope was searching the train, she had seen all her old classmates that she had once been close to. Of course they did not recognise her as she was wearing her dark Chanel sunglasses though everyone was suspicious of her.

Well this is taking longer than I thought. Man why is everyone staring at me? Haven't they seen a girl before? Finally, there she is, Hermione who was walking questionably fast.

**Penelope shouted "Hermione, Hermione wait!" Though she did not stop.**

"**What's wrong with this girl?" Penelope muttered.**

**Once again, "Hermione, for the God's sake stop!"**

And then Hermione did stop walking and turned around so that now the two young girls were facing each other.

"**Have you been calling me?" Hermione said politely. **

"**Yes, actually I have and I think you should get yours ears checked out. But anyhoo, I'm back! Back to Hogwarts!" Penelope said rather fast. **

"**Uh sorry but uh who are you?" questioned Hermione. **

"**I'm taking that as an insult, but then again I am wearing sunglasses." Penelope took off her glasses. "It's me, Penelope."**

"**Penny! Oh my god, its really you, your back!"**

"**Yep, the mighty Penelope is stepping back into Hogwarts again."**

**Suddenly Hermione had taken Penny's hand and pulled her into the compartment. "Harry, Ron, guess who I just found!"**

"**Penelope your back!" Harry and Ron both shouted out excitably.**

"**Great to see you too". Said Penelope.**

After a long train journey to Hogwarts, everyone was now changed into their uniform.

Finally a fresh breath of air after being stuck in that claustrophobic train. Here I am at Hogwarts. What's going on around there? Who are they crowding around? Who is that dashing blond who I can't stop staring at? What's wrong with me why can't I keep my eyes off of him? Oh wait he's turning around, now I can have a better look at this attractive guy. Oh no it can't be!


	2. Chapter 2

All right now this is the second chapter I hope I have improved my writing since the first chapter! Please review!!!! Also thanks ria-bee (lol) I know how hard it is to read my rubbish attempt to write  anyway hope you like it!

Beta Note: Come on admit it , dont you just wanna have Penelope's life? i know i do Awesome job Tash, I cant wait to see what happens next Sorry to all your readers for the delay of this chapter , that was my fault for breaking my finger technically i broke it because of Tash so its not my fault , blame her , xxx

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Typical. Just typical. I finally find a hot guy and it ends up being him. There was no doubt about it. Standing in front of me was an older more dashing version of Draco Malfoy. Her was standing in the middle of the group of his 'Slytherin friends' soaking up all the attention. Before I'd left we'd had a real love hate relationship.(technically it was more hate then love.) We'd openly insult each other in front of all of our friends, it was like a hobby of ours. I had no idea how it would be now though. It had been 3 years. We weren't kids anymore.

Draco caught a glance of me from a gap in the crowd and pushed his was out walking slowly towards me, his followers following.

"So the rumours are true. Penelope Halliwell has bothered to come back to this shit hole aka Hogwarts." Draco drew out with a smirk on his face.

Ok so this is how he wants to play it. Looking like I wasn't bothered. I took my sunglasses on my head, making him wait for my answer. In this time Hermione, Ron, Harry, and a few other people I vaguely remembered walked up to my side. Good an audience. I loved the attention.

"If you despise it so much why are you still here?" I asked.

It was as if it were a pantomime, the students around us were oohing and ahhing to what we were saying.

Hermione stepped up closer, and came out with. "Its not as if anyone wants you here anyway."

Draco suddenly got defensive. "Who asked you mudblood? At least I have more than what… 3 friends?" He said disgustingly.

That's taking it too far. No one disses my friends. He was going to regret that. "You disgusting ___" I began but Ron placed his hand on my shoulder, and said, "come on guys he isn't worth it" Ron was right. I pulled my sunglasses back in front of my eyes in one smooth motion and walked away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One of my favourite things about the beginning of year. Watching the first years going through all that sorting hat fiasco. The looks of panic on their faces were just too funny. To watch, it had a sense of security coming back each year knowing what house I belonged to. After that I couldn't be bothered to listen to Dumbledores long dragging speech and spent that time productively by picking at my split ends.

About half an hour later, I sat staring at my empty plate. I had forgotten how much I had missed Hogwarts delicious food.

"I am so stuffed." I groaned.

"I second that." Hermione mumbled in agreement.

Ron reached towards the last piece of chocolate cake left on the plate. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot be serious Ron!"

Hogwarts feasts always had the perfect quantities. The extra piece?

"Where did Harry get to by the way?"

"I have no idea, I hope he's ok." Hermione worried.

It wasn't like Harry to just wonder off and miss the feast. I bet I knew who was behind this.

"Wait, I have an idea." I took a piece of paper from my bag and watches as a few people looked disapprovingly at my pen. Oh yeah that's right, they were all into quills and inks here, oh well. I began to write.

Dear crazy and uncontrollable teenager,

It has come to my attention that one of our friends is missing. I'm certain you know him. His name is Harry (you know him right). Well he's missing and I have a slight hunch you are involved. So can you be sincere enough to tell us the terrible torture you are putting him through this time.

Desperately needs to know,

Xoxo

P.H

Hopefully he would get my jokes. ' It has come to my attention', where had I gotten that from? It sounded like one of those millions of letters from my last headmasters sent home from my old school to Piper complaining about me.

I screwed it into a ball and turned around in Malfoys direction.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at me. I ignored her.

"Paper." I said out. The screwed out ball orbed away and we all stared at the blue light in the air until it reached Draco and hit him on the head. I saw Draco start to unscrew the paper and I turned my attention back onto my friends.

"You wrote a letter to Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed with a look of a shock on his face.

"I just asked what he did with Harry." I said Cooley.

"You honestly think he's involved?" Hermione questioned.

"He must be! He's Malfoy!" Ron seethed, "wait he's sending it back."

Malfoy was controlling the movement of the paper with his wand. The paper floated gracefully in the air. I reached out and picked it out.

Dear loudmouth,

It has come to MY attention that you have been nosing in a matter that isn't your business. But since you desperately need to know, lets just say Potty got taught a lesson.

Amused,

D.M

"What the blood hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron said looking confused reading the message.

"I think it means that." Hermione stated. I looked over to where her gaze lay at the big old enormous doors.

Professor Snape marched through grinning widely with a scruffy looking Harry in tow. His face, hands and clothes were covered in mud and blood. What was going on? The entire hall was silent. Everyone looked shocked, contemplating what was happening. I looked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his minions were grinning and looked amused.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The great thing about being new was that you get your own bedroom. That next morning I woke up to sunny skies and peacefulness. Until I remembered the events of last night. I can't believe Harry was stupid enough to go back to Draco's compartment with his invisibility cloak. It was like he was asking for trouble. I turned over and I glanced at my crystal Dolce & Gabanna watch that was a leaving present from Daddy.

10:15am?

"Shit. I'm late."

As quickly al I could I brushed my teeth, did my hair and make up and wore my school uniform. I ran as fast as I could to my first lesson, Defence Against The Dark Arts. Which was surprisingly taught by Snape for the first time in years, he finally got what he wished for.

"This is it." I pushed the handle of the old wooden door.

Everyone turned their heads and stared at me.

"Soz I'm late sir." I said while I flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"Excuse me." Snape said irritably. As usual you could see no emotion on his face.

"Oh soz I mean sorry sir for being late."

"3 minutes is called being late. 30 minute is called truancy Miss Halliwell. You'll be making up for the loss time you missed, detention this weekend!"

"Oh well, no biggie." I shrugged my shoulder and sat next to Diana.

"Another detention and a 1000 word essay explaining why its wrong to be a truant.

Penelope gave off her pissed off sighs. "FYI you're going to have to fit it in before 3 O'clock, I have a Japanese massage appointment."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…sir." I smiled sweetly and gave him my famous Penelope Halliwell innocent look.

As I took my I 3 San Francisco pen out of my Louis Vuitton bag, I saw Malfoy giving me one of his famous smirks. This was going to be a long week.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
